Destiny will unite us
by jago8279
Summary: Himeko is an aspiring photographer and this one job will lead her to encounter Chikane once more and fall in love with her as it always should've been. (Translation of the original) (Finished)
1. Chapter 1

**So, as promised this is the english version. I've change it a little bit from the original for a good translation and I realized that some things were out of place or** **unnecessary or incongruent to the story.**

 **This is also some practice from me to write in english so help me with it since sometimes I have some trouble with it (but I believe that it's better than whatever translation you can get from Google translate).**

 **I hope you enjoy**

Ah… what time is it?...

(Cellphone ringing)

Eh…

¨Hello?¨

¨So you just woke up.¨

¨Huh?...¨ Mako?

¨Himeko… do you know what time is it?¨

¨No… my phone hasn't…¨ come on, wake up ¨The alarm has not…¨

¨11:30am… the match starts at 1:00pm and it would be pretty damn bad if our photographer isn't present to do her job.¨ oh… wait what?

...11:30am...

AHHHHHHH… HOW CAN I BE THIS STUPID.

¨Uhhh… I'm on my way.¨ there's only time for a shower. Better make it quick.

¨Hurry up, it's your first time but I don't think Souma will appreciate that.¨ how can I do this to him? And how can I do this to my future.

¨I-I'm sorry… bye, see you later.¨ come on, come on, come on.

Here and here and here… done.

What do I wear?... Ehhhh… doesn't matter… well, it does but… uhhh… this will be fine.

Come on. This is your chance.

Breakfast? No, not enough time. I'll eat in the stadium.

Okay… I got the camera, perfect.

Lock the door and out we go.

…

Please taxi-san, stop for me…

Nobody. Should I?... Well, it's all or nothing.

Come on, just ask somebody for a lift, it is not that hard.

…

Oh, come on… Okay, at the count of three… when the light's red.

Okay… One… Two… THREE. MOVE.

¨Excuse me…¨ I asked hitting a black window a couple of times. I couldn't see a thing through the glass. It was clear that they weren't letting me in. Nevertheless, it didn't hurt to ask ¨Could you please take me to the tennis stadium? I'm late and I really need a lift.¨ my praying was rewarded as the window was slowly but steadily going down.

¨I'm sorry miss, we can't help you.¨ mmmm… it was as expected.

¨Sure… thanks anyway.¨ better luck next time…

¨Wait…¨ there was someone on the back seat ¨Get in, quick¨.

¨Ehhhh.¨ GET IN ¨Thanks…¨ as soon as I entered, the light turned green.

¨Don't worry, we were also going to the stadium.¨ I hadn't dare to look in the eyes to the one who had become my savior. But something about the way she spoke just gave me this nostalgia that I didn't even knew how to describe.

That feeling just gave me more curiosity as to who was this person, I owed to her to be gentle enough to look at her in the eyes. So I did, and I found a beautiful woman with bright blue eyes and bright blue hair. For some reason or another, my heart beating started to raise full speed and my eyes felt like bursting with tears. It was just weird all that I was feeling at that moment.

¨Ehhhh…¨ I tried to speak but the words didn't come up. A knot in my throat limited my diction and all my feelings just circle around my head. I was just a complete mess. Without much thought and without much eye contact, finally I could say something to the maiden beside me ¨And… ¿why are you going to the game? Eh…¨ I didn't know her name.

¨Chikane Himemiya… ¿and you?¨ I look to the front unable to wrap my head around the moment and I saw the eyes of the driver shifting in expectation to the things we were saying to each other.

¨I'm Himeko Kurusagawa… it's a pleasure to meet you.¨ ¿what was I saying?... oh yeah, that ¨So… why are you going to the stadium Chikane-chan?¨ the car stopped abruptly for a split second before continuing its way through the streets of the city.

¨Sorry for that Himemiya-sama.¨ … … …

¨Ah… I'm sorry for being so abrupt with you... i-it just came out.¨ it really just came out.

A moment of silence continued as I was just trying my best not to look at her again. But that was hard and in a single sneak pick to the other side of the car, I saw a tint of red in her cheeks and a surprised expression that quickly turned into a smile.

¨It doesn't matter. Please, continue calling me like that as long as you let me call you Himeko.¨ now the turn was mine to just have those expressions, the only difference being that my head felt like burning on itself as I simply nodded my head yes. As my eyes were wondering through the car, I saw again the expression of wonder on the driver's face as we continue speaking ¨Why were you in such a hurry for the stadium? If you let me know.¨

¨Hahahah, yeah sure… Ehh... I'm a photographer for a sports magazine. Not the thing that I wanted but at the time is what I have thanks to my friend.¨ and it was the only place where they accepted me… thanks Mako ¨And if I succeed with this final it could give me a boost for future projects.¨ and I need to pay the bills.

¨Oh… then we might just cross paths during the game.¨

¨Are you from press also?¨ or did she just wanted to watch the final of the semi-pro tennis for men and women… what a convoluted mess of a name now that I think about it.

¨We are here.¨ the driver told us ¨The entrance for press is that one.¨ he pointed with the finger to a guarded entrance.

¨Thanks, see you later.¨ I got out of the car. So... they aren't press. Well, I suppose someone as prestige as her has a privileged place to watch the game.

¨Hey!¨ she called me as I was walking to the entrance. ¨You forgot this.¨MY CAMERA… ahhhh

¨Ahhhhh... Thanks Chikane-chan.¨ everything is just going downhill for me this day… lets just hope for the best.

¨Hahahaha, don't worry. See ya.¨ and then they leaved.

I've got to call Mako.

 **I've completed the translations but I want you (the audience) to share your thoughts on the story as it goes so I choose to publish it every 2 days (tomorrow no, after tomorrow yes and so on and so forth) or 3 days. Depending on your involvement it could be just one every single day or the whole thing at once so there's that.**

 **So, leave a comment or whatever if you want and I see you in the next one.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maybe I'll upload more often... I hope you enjoy.**

¨ID.¨ I showed him the pass that the magazine had gave us ¨Pass.¨

¨Ehhh…¨

¨Gate C, first floor.¨

¨Thanks.¨ beyond the entrance, all of the other members of press were doing their report of the final along the long corridor. It was the ideal scenario considering it was the final… and when it's the final of one of your friends… yeah.

I walked trying not to be captured by the cameras (a near impossible task with everything that was happening) until I finally was inches away from our place of work.

BZZZZZZ

`Where are you?´ a little smiled was forming on my face as I continue walking.

`Behind you¨ just a little touch on her elbow made Mako jump 3 feet away from here initial position.

¨Good morning.¨ I slowly wave my hand as I smiled with satisfaction.

Cold eyes came from her as she calmed down on her spot.

¨It's pass 12:00… not morning.¨ my other coworkers didn't seem to fond of me.

¨It doesn't matter… our little lead photographer is here.¨ Mako said as she was pressing my head with her knuckles as punishment for everything… it hurt.

¨I prefer her to be before the opening act.¨ Mako released me from her torture.

¨I'm… so-rry…¨ the pain of my head just didn't let me speak properly.

¨Don't worry, even the other finalist wasn't able to get here on time.¨ not even Chikane-chan (a refined maiden) seemed to be able to get here on time. But I couldn't even wake up and I'm sure she was doing something important.

Today, of all days, my alarmed didn't work.

¨Mako… do you know anything from Souma-kun?¨ I couldn't even wrote him a good luck on the phone with all the rush that I was in.

¨I think he is in his locker room.¨ she responded with doubt ¨He passed by to say hello, he even ask for you.¨

¨Oh… that's good.¨ Mako just put her best smirk.

¨Oh, don't be so sad. You'll see him on his best shorts.¨ more than a blush (which I guess that was the thing she expected me to have), I was quite uncomfortable with her insinuation.

¨We are not like that…¨

¨Suuuure, whatever you sayyyy…¨ she didn't seem to believe me.

¨Come on, we need to get out now.¨ I couldn't even respond to her as everyone asked us to move.

We were in the middle of the stadium, it was the best position to take the shots of both players, it was perfect. As I was sitting on the best possible position, Mako stand beside me and all of the team did the same.

¨Do you know who is against him?¨

¨Are you sure she is taking this seriously?¨ asked one of the guys who was with us.

¨Don't be so mean to her… I only know that it's a girl.¨ I didn't even knew that ¨And that she is called the Queen of Ice or something and that she is considered to be a beautiful young woman.¨ that fitted quite nicely with Chikane-chan… at least from what I talked with her… at least the second part…

Where is she?

¨Himeko, get ready. The show's about to start.¨ I got me camera ready with all the settings that I wanted and with the right lens for the occasion. I surely wasn't going to mess it up… I hope.

Souma appeared from the tunnel while the whole stadium cheered for him. It was quite amazing that so many people were present for such a weird tournament, even if it's the final. I shouldn't say that out loud… just keep it on your head.

Souma passed by and I wave slightly at him as he responded with a smile.

He got to the left side of the court (from my perspective) and stood beside his manager waiting for his opponent.

I focus on Souma trying to make the best possible photos with most of the stadium on his side.

After some time, his opponent got out… Chikane-chan… ¡¿CHhkane-chan?!

With elegance and decision before the complete uproar of the whole stadium, Chikane-chan walked to the right side of the court.

I decided that her photos needed to be her isolated from the rest of the world, all the attention was for her.

She passed by and smiled only to me while I stupidly smiled back.

While she was walking I was able to appreciate through my camera. She surely was looking beautiful as no one on her outfit. With the shorts just tight enough to defined her legs and…

¡¿WHAT AM I THINKING?!

¡¿AND NOW I BLUSH?!

Okay, calm down… calm down.

No.. this is wrong… I'm not like that, right?.

I quickly realized that this was no place nor time to be questioning who I am. Just leave as that, do your work and then you can define yourself all you want, okay?

…

Now by photos were only for CHikane-chan… I try to ignore it as I did took some photos that I was happy with. The match still was about to start and I had some nice photos, that gave me some confidence for the rest of the day.

Both Chikane-chan and Souma-kun walked to the center to greet each other.

¨Himeko…¨ Mako called me as someone in between the finalists threw a coin ¨Do you know the one who is against Souma?¨

¨Yep… well, no… but yes… she was the one who got me here… weird, right?¨ it was a small world after all.

¨It sure is weird… Just cheer for Souma and we're good. Don't you join the dark side.¨ Mako tend to blow things out of proportion.

¨Sure.¨ it was easier said than done actually. Something just attracted me to Chikane-chan (I was beyond the stage of accepting that fact… the assimilating it, however… I needed some time) and something inside me was supporting her instead.

But it didn't matter because she crushed Souma on that game. I didn't know much of tennis but the frustration that I captured through my lens from Souma (and some smacks to the floor with his racket) and the neat elegance of every swing and every single little run from Chikane made me certain that the game was on her side. Plus, the loud cheering from Mako only lasted the initial 8 minutes of the match. Beyond those 8 minutes, she was just silent.

Maybe I'm exaggerating it a bit.

But that didn't even matter at the time because throughout all the game my eyes and Chikane-chan's eyes were meeting each other. And I noticed that after a couple of times of that happening, Chikane-chan started to let go more and more to the point where she was just showing herself asking for more and more attention. At least, it worked for me.

In summary, the match was only to make Chikane-chan the champion and for me to realized that I wanted to spend more time with her. However, it served for much more.

¨Souma doesn't want to talk to the press. It appears to be that he is quite mad at his performance and he doesn't even want to leave his locker room.¨ Mako told me… forget what I said earlier, Souma was indeed humiliated in that match.

¨I should check him up.¨ I was kind of worried for him, I didn't recall anytime where he was like that. But it was a first for me too being like that for someone as I was with Chikane-chan.

¨Nope. They called us from the magazine and they told us that you should be on press asking the questions.¨

¨Ehhhh… yeah, sure. I'll help.¨ but… ¨Why me?¨

¨I told them that you know Himemiya-san.¨

¨I do know her but… nobody else can go?¨

¨Himemiya-san is quite particular with the press. They want you as a trump card.¨ I still wasn't quite getting it.

¨Sure… I'll do it.¨ I didn't believe it to be that important but if I could win some trust from my bosses I would certainly do it…

Plus, I wanted to see Chikane-chan so there's that.

¨Okay… we count on you.¨ Mako quickly run from there.

I'll write something to Souma.

`How are you?

They told me you were mad

Do you need something?´

¨Look, this is what you need to enter to the press room. This is what you need to say, just read it and you'll be fine.¨ my coworker told me ¨Good luck.¨ and he leaved.

Chikane-chan….

You sure are a weird person, right?

 **I'll wait one more chapter and then decide.**

 **Thanks for reading, see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**From now on I'll publish daily... or I'll publish the rest of the story tomorrow or after tomorrow, I don't know.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

I was the first one to enter into the room. I walked towards the middle of the whole room thinking it would be the place where I could hide the most.

I looked at the piece of paper that they have gave me and I started to ask why did I accepted this, I didn't know what to do.

After a while more people started to enter the room. Some seemed to know each other. I was there alone against all the speaking from everyone.

Nobody else on our school take the way of journalism, only Mako and me. And it would be silly to say that I choose this path, but that's what I could get at the time. I really am lucky to have her as my best friend. I don't know if I would have a job if it weren't for her. Maybe the whole universe decided that this was the way it should be.

I really hope this serves to me for my future and that destiny has something prepare for me.

Well, I met Chikane-chan so… this path it's not that bad I suppose.

The sound of the voices started to deemed as Chikane-chan entered the room and was replaced by the flashes of every single camera. I quickly took mine and started to take photos as she was sitting on her chair.

She seemed tired of all of this. Distant might be a better word. But she still was a beautiful sight as every move was sort of a new pose for me to photograph.

I was numb to everything as I watched her through my lens. Trying to capture every single detail of her little expressions. At that moment I felt as if someone…

Was touching my elbow…

Distancing my eyes from the camera I turn to my sides as I saw a man making signs for me to sit as every person in the room just stared at me, waiting for the rounds of questions to begin.

Embarrassed as no other, I slowly sited on my chair waiting for someone else to take the spotlight. I didn't even dare to look at the front, where the cause of my dispersion watched the whole scene.

¨Good afternoon. This will be the press conference to our winner of the juvenile mix tennis championship, Himemiya-sama.¨ everyone applauded.

After a few breaths to calm me down, I raise my head to encounter with the deep blue eyes of the one who was taking my breath away. She was dumbfounded by my presence as I gave her a quiet wave of the hand. And that had already caught the attention of everyone around because they saw with awe the little smile that she gave me as I blushed in the middle of the room. That was their highlight of the day I guess.

¨Just one question… for each editorial and… just pass the… the microphone at we have at your disposal.¨ nobody was paying attention to the moderator, and it seems as he wasn't even paying attention at his words, stumbling around at every idea. The current moment was more important than all of the questions that they could come up with ¨Ummm… let's begin.¨

¨Mmmmm… good afternoon Himemiya-sama, congratulations for your victory today.¨ Chikane-chan stopped looking at me to just nod to the reporter ¨What are your future plans after crushing it at this tournament?¨ it appears to be that Souma was not the only one humiliated by her.

¨I don't have future plans for it.¨ she responded.

The man returned to his chair with no motivation while the people beside Chikane-chan just rolled their eyes in disappointment.

It was as usual, as they told me.

¨Good afternoon Himemiya-sama.¨ a confident man raise from his chair ¨Your crushing victories to every single participant of the tournament, including Oogami-san, were no surprise to us. What do you have to say of the level of this year's hampionship?¨

¨I was just the best in every single game. That's how it works.¨ even when her response was larger, the same monotone voice came from her mouth and that made the once confident man to sit back with the rest of the crowd.

¨Himemiya-sama… uhhh… what motivates you to continue playing tennis?¨

¨I like tennis. Not much to say about it.¨ it was as I guessed ¨And… it had helped me meet new people.¨ a little smile appeared from her face as some semblance of emotion peaked from the answer. At that moment, our eyes cross paths again.

I could do nothing more than blush as the microphone arrived to my hands.

¨Ehhhh…¨ I tried to put the microphone in the correct positon as the little paper fall out of my reach. There was no time to pick it up ¨Ehhh… congratulantions for your victory Chikane-chan…¨ I started slowly to take a moment to calm myself. But, apart from me, everyone in the room just in complete awe for the simple words I just said. It reminded me of the driver from earlier but with 30 more persons around us.

¨Thanks Himeko.¨ with a bright smiled she responded. Everyone else was in a different page completely.

¨Ehh… how did it go for you in the tournament?¨ the first thing that came to mind was the thing that I say.

¨Quite well, I've felt better than ever and I'm pretty satisfied with the results.¨ everyone was with no words as Chikane-chan have some to spare ¨It has been a great season and all is thanks to my team and my efforts. Something else?¨

¨Excuse me Himemiya-sama but..¨ a face of pain crossed through the moderator's face ¨Nothing.¨

¨Uh… do you plan to celebrate?¨ I just took it as a conversation.

¨Yep. It will be a private party at the Himemiya mansion. I hope it's not a huge celebration but there will be.¨ Chikane-chan just took it the same way ¨Something else?¨

¨No, that's fine. Thanks.¨

¨Your welcome… Uhh… could you meet me outside after this?¨ I don't know if Chikane-chan was oblivious to everything around her because almost everyone just drop from their chairs at that moment. I could only nod.

The room was in silence.

¨Ehhh…¨ someone had already taken the mic ¨What is your relationship with her?¨

¨Mind your own business.¨ he seemed scared as Chikane-chan returned to her monotone voice.

¨Does anyone has another question?¨ nobody dared to take the mic ¨Well, this concludes our press conference. Thanks for your time.¨ Chikane-chan had already left the room.

I quickly stood up and run towards her. I finally reached the door but she was nowhere to be seen. I stayed there for a few moments to decide where to go and at that moment a wave of reporters surrounded me.

They took photos and they all repeated the same question: ¨Where did you met Himemiya-sama?¨

I couldn't get out. I tried to ask them to leave some space but they wouldn't let me even move. I didn't know what to do. I felt trapped. I didn't like it at all… it was…

¨Security!¨ I heard a familiar voice as I had more and more space to breath. Their voices disappeared in the distance until a door was closed that left the room silent.

Everything was better, everything was better because of Chikane-chan.

¨Are you alright?¨

¨Yes… Thanks, that was new for me… he he he.¨ I tried to pass it as a joke.

¨Yeah… it's kind of exhausting, right?¨ my attempt failed ¨I'm sorry I couldn't control my emotions. It really surprised me you being there.¨

¨I only knew about it as soon as the match ended. My boss say it would be a great opportunity since you're tough to handle.¨ she laugh.

¨Hahahahah, yeah… I'm not really good with people. If someone is well…¨ she blushed, I smile.

¨And… what did you want to day to me?¨

¨Oh… is that… well I told you about the party at my house so… if you'd like to come…¨…

… ¨Only if you want. There's going to be many strangers for you and for me and…¨

¨I want to go.¨ I really really wanted to go.

¨Great, it's today at 9:00 so… see you.¨ she hugged me for a second ¨Bye.¨ and run to the exit while I was just processing the thing that just happened.

Before I move, I just let a little scream of joy.

I calm down and check my phone. Some messages from Souma where in there.

He asked me if I wanted to go somewhere tonight and I responded no.

I got out to the street and got a cab to go gome.

After a joyful ride, I jumped into the bed pinching myself in case it was a dream.

I got up, opened the close decided to not let tonight be a waste and…

I called Mako.

¨Hello?¨

¨I need help… right now.¨ all of my doubts just fall into place at that moment.

 **Thanks for reading, feel free to leave your review or whatever if you like.**

 **maryzula101: the rest will come shortly. I just wanted for people to leave their feedback if they wanted to for me to improve. See you in the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for not publishing yesterday, I wasn't with computer so... yeah.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

No… nnnnnnooo…. Huh… let's see… nope.

Aaaaand that was the last one. I don't have anything for tonight. There was no other possible combination. Everything was useless, tonight will surely be disastrous.

I check my phone once again.

`I'm on my way´ that was the last message Mako had send me. 5 minutes had passed since she wrote me back… it was longer than it seemed.

I breathe in and look at my surroundings. A sea of clothes lay on my floor and my bed and my table and my door. This will not work, I repeated myself once again. I checked my wallet, just enough to survive the rest of the month. Maybe if I'd skip a week's breakfast… no. Still not enough for something great. And I can't ask for a loan because I don't think I could pay it.

I need to ease my mind, pass time until Mako gets here. I should pick all of this up… no. I should just prepare the photos I will send to the editors. Yep, that might do the work. I should just forget about tonight… just stop thinking about tonight… you're still doing it...

Wait… what was I supposed to do?

…

The photos, right.

I took my camera and my laptop. I took the memory out and started to export the photos.

One by one, the 247 images were arriving to the computer. It was almost hypnotic the way each and every single photo just popped up in the screen. One by one…

It was over. 247 photos of which I need to choose a maximum of 20. I never eally got to that number the past times but who knows.

So… these ones from Chikane-chan in the press conference are quite nice. I like them.

I started to transfer the ones I liked the most to another folder.

Mmmm… it was tougher than I thought.

5 minutes later

So this one just express elegance and confidence but this one seems a little more polished and clean…

Maybe both.

 **5 minutes later**

With the trophy up top or by her side… both.

 **5 minutes later**

So this one were the whole crowd was cheering or were this one were the whole crowd is in expectation…

 **Knock Knock Knock**

Who might it be?... I walk to the door.

¨Who is it?¨ as I arrived I asked.

¨Are you serious?¨ it was Mako, what did she meant by that? I wonder as I opened the door ¨Sorry for the interrumption. Hey, what did you ne…¨ Mako just stopped right on her tracks.

¨Hello?... what happened?¨ I asked her without wanting to look back in fear of what it could be.

She slowly raised her finger pointing to the inside of my apartment.

I turned with hesitation.

I looked at my little place… I remembered everything.

¨Oh… that…¨ Chikane-chan's photos had completely put me on a trance that draw me away from all of my worries from her invitation.

¨Aaaannnd…¨ she leaned forward, asking me to continue.

¨Well… you know that Chikane-chan and I met today, right?¨ she nod ¨She is going to do a party at her house and she invited me.¨

¨Aaannnd…¨

¨Please, without questions, help me pick an outfit.¨ I wasn't quite sure to let her know of my current feelings towards her since I wasn't grasping it myself.

¨Without questions… nope, I need to know.¨ she wasn't letting me go that easily.

¨Uh… oh, I need you to help me out with the election of the photos before all of that.¨ I needed any kind of distraction from the topic.

¨Sure…¨ I passed her the computer.

¨Just let me know what you think of them.¨

The surprise in her face let me know that our previous conversation wasn't remotely over. It was too late to take the laptop out of her eyes and I just could sit down in absolute terror as she went through the photos I had taken. Mako was far from oblivious and with just her eyes she could see that the ratio of photos from Chikane-chan and Souma was completely unbalanced. And just the sheer amount of photos from Chikane-chan in compromising position was just enough to make everyone noticed of my conundrum.

¨Himeko…¨ she closed the laptop as she looked me straight in the eye.

¨Mako?¨ I didn't raise my head. I didn't know anything of her thoughts with this. It was never a conversation we had.

¨Relax.¨ … ¨I think you have the dress for the occasion.¨ … She went through my room as I waited on my spot ¨Uhhhhhh… here it is.¨ she walked towards me ¨What do you think of it?¨ I raised my head upon the red dress.

¨If you say so…¨ I wasn't quite sure of it yet.

¨Then this is it… do you have an iron in here?¨ I pointed towards the drawer in the kitchen ¨And the table for it?¨

¨Behind the fridge.¨ she proceeded to walk towards those to places.

As she got the two items she place them in the middle of the room and started to do the work as I just stood up in there.

¨You just focus in organizing the room.¨

¨Okay…¨ and I did as I was told.

¨Hey… everyone saw what happened on that interview, you know?¨ I nodded ¨Don't worry, you are the only one who seems to have a chance with Mrs. Ice Queen.¨ and with just a few words, I knew that Mako supported me.

¨Thank you.¨ she continued with her task as I did with mine ¨Hey, what do you think of the photos?¨

¨I don't feel the same way you do about them.¨ I blushed ¨But I'm pretty sure I will get a raised for acquiring such an amazing photographer.¨

¨Hahahahaha, thanks.¨ I really couldn't ask for a better friend.

¨But try to not send too many photos. You know how they are.¨

¨Sure…¨

We continued our work.

Mako finished first and helped me with the rest of the clothes that were left to organize.

¨Mako… thanks…¨ I repeated ¨I didn't knew how you were going to react and… I really appreciate your…¨

¨No problem…¨ she responded ¨I just don't know how Souma will take the news.¨

¨Yeah… I'm not sure he'll be as comprehensive.¨

¨Yeah… comprehensive…¨

¨Do you think I'll do fine?¨ I quickly change subject.

¨Hey… relax. Everything will be fine.¨ she tried to calm me down.

¨But… it's weird, right?¨ I was not calmed down.

¨No… is the same… But different.¨

¨You don't know what's going around my head.¨

¨I know, I haven't experienced it but it's clear as day what you are thinking.¨

¨It's not the same…¨

¨So since when do you like girls?¨

¨I don't know… since today.¨ now she was surprised ¨Maybe since forever, I don't know.¨

¨Himeko…¨ she didn't believe me.

¨I'm telling you the truth. I just felt it with her…¨ she moved her hands to show her body ¨No, I haven't think of you that way… Well, maybe I've question it because who doesn't but nothing more nothing less…¨ she just laughed while I was left blushing.

¨Hahahhahahaha, you really are a mess…¨ I started to laugh... we were like that for some moment until she returned to the topic ¨So you don't know?¨

¨Maybe… I don't know… it's just weird.¨

¨The same.¨

¨But different.¨

¨Exactly. Just don't think too much about it.¨

¨I don't think it will be possible.¨

¨Try.¨ she said while she passed me the red dress.

¨Sure…¨

It was the only thing that I could actually do at the moment.

* * *

We were eating. A well deserve prize after finishing cleaning up the whole mess that my anxiety and frustrations left. It was 8:00pm. Still an hour left for the party to start.

¨You owe me.¨

¨What do you want.¨ I couldn't really refuse her petition.

¨I want to go to that restaurant that had just open recently.¨ oh…

¨Eh… the one a few blocks from work?¨ pleased don't do this to me.

¨Yep.¨

¨I don't have much money, you know?¨ I surely was tight on the budget.

¨Don't care. Just let me know when you don't have anything planed with Himemiya.¨ I blushed.

¨Shut up…¨ she laughed ¨Do you know where her house is?¨ we both finished eating.

¨Nope…¨ she got up from the table, picking up her dishes, putting them in the sink ¨Ask Google.¨ I did the same ¨She is famous, isn't she?¨

¨Okay… I'll do that.¨

¨Just relax, okay?¨ she saw right through me.

¨Yep.¨

¨Okay, bye.¨ she go her shoes and walk to the door.

¨Bye… thanks for everything.¨ I hugged her and open the door for her.

¨No problem.¨ she smiled as she got out of the room ¨Good luck.¨she said as she part ways.

I sure hope I got that.

I thought as I went to the bathroom to prepare for tonight.

 **I'll publish the next one later in the day so that you have some sort of expectation or something.**

 **Thanks for reading and leave your feedback or whatever if you feel so inclined.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

¨How much time…¨

¨5 minutes.¨ he seemed irritated.

¨So the same from 2 minutes ago.¨ he didn't even flinch ¨Sorry for the insistence.¨ he gave a heavy breath.

¨Uh… what is that necklace you got there?¨ he asked.

¨Oh… this one? Which other right?¨ he just gave me a quick glance through the little mirror ¨It's just a little shell that I picked up when I was a kid.¨ I looked at that old yet clean pink shell ¨Do you know there is only one shell, out of the billions there are, that completes this one?¨

¨Nope…¨

¨I think it's quite romantic.¨ I've always think that ¨Completely impossible to find it, but just beautiful to think about.¨ the taxi slowly came to a stop

¨We've arrived.¨

¨Thanks.¨ I pay him as I open the door.

¨Have you calm down?¨ he asked.

¨Uh… yes.¨ he just smiled.

¨Bye bye.¨ he just drove off as I waved my hand.

I was left at the huge gates of the Himemiya Mansion. Alone beside the metal structure that separated me from the party that you could hear from the spot.

I went to the wall were a little screen was put to announce each guest.

I didn't even introduce myself as I approached the screen. The hundreds upon hundreds of messages from my ex-classmates from high school among other calls and text messages from unknown numbers let me know that I was the news of the day. Today was just a bit crazier than my every day.

The gate open as I was just posing for the screen and I took a few breaths before I stepped into the Himemiya's property.

As I approached through the walkway, the music just became louder and louder with each and every step. I started to see the flickering lights that came from the house and I started to hear the voices from inside.

¨So it's not so small after all.¨ I speak to myself remembering the moment that Chikane-chan had invited me.

I thought that the match was just another day in the tournament that wasn't going to cause such an uproar. But with Chikane-chan upfront in the main event, I started to realize that that was not the case. Especially when `The Ice Princess has finally met The Sun that will melt her´ as every magazine had titled.

I kind of liked that, if you asked me. A little too straight forward but just quite nice.

I reached the entrance of the mansion. Four guards were there to protect the entrance in case of any disturbance and I approached them. They looked at me and were about to talk to me until they realize that it was me… The Sun.

Hehehehe

I entered with elegance as they greet me. I saw that they were carrying some baskets with some strings inside them. I couldn't really watch the things attached to those strings. Ii just continued walking, trying to find Chikane-chan in the sea of people that were in thst house.

Now that I think about it, I really couldn't understand this party. Chikane-chan just told me she wanted something small and she wasn't one to talk extensively with people as she showed in the press conference. And now, this amount of people were in hear?... Maybe this world of hers was completely different from the tennis world she was in.

I continue walking through people, trying not to take the spotlight. I wasn't really in the mood of experiencing again the stuff that happened just before Chikane-chan had invited me. And the loud music and the loud crowd was not helping at all to make me comfortable alone in this place.

But there was surely something that really intrigue me present in all of this people.

Everyone was wearing shell necklaces.

I really couldn't imagine everyone having the same affinity of its meaning as I did. Most everyone who've I've met just laugh it out as something juvenile and cheesy. And I certainly didn't care, it just made it more special to me being the only one who believe in it.

¨Himeko?¨ a familiar voice took me out of my line of thought.

¨Souma?¨ indeed it was Souma ¨What are you doing in here?¨ I really appreciated the company of a known face when I was alone in a crowd. It just felt quite nicely.

¨They invited my team for arriving into the final.¨ he responded with no problem. It was completely different as to what I saw from him from my camera earlier in the day. Maybe he was just trying to enjoy himself after that disastrous performance.

¨Oh… cool.¨ I didn't blame him though. Chikane-chan didn't let him do anything.

¨So… The Sun who will melt The Ice Princess… Since when did you know Himemiya?¨ I blushed while putting up a smile.

¨He he he…¨ he certainly was not quite happy about it, now that I've realize ¨From earlier today. I woke up late so I needed a lift for the stadium an she was kind enough to let me in her car.¨ it sure was a day full of coincidences that lead me here… or maybe my while life lead me to this moment… or maybe history itself… In any case, it was quite surprising. I realize he also had the shell necklace even though he was one of the persons that mock me the most for that thought along Mako ¨Souma… and that necklace?¨ he looked down and open his eyes for the realization.

¨Oh… this… you don't know?¨ he questioned me.

¨You know what I think of them.¨

¨Well… that is what Himemiya thinks of them. And now they are keys and locks. You are supposed to lock yours with one of the others.¨ he explained as he had his raised.

Chikane-chan thought the same… my heart started raising as I smiled from ear to ear and looked the other way to hide my face from Souma. My mind just flew with the idea as my feelings just reached me with full force. Only one day had passed and I felt that I knew so much of her yet I had so much more to learn that I wanted to know.

¨Himeko…¨ Souma pushed my elbow to get my attention.

¨What?¨

¨Do you want to try?¨ he pointed towards his necklace.

¨Oh… sure.¨ I already knew it was not going to fit regardless.

¨Okay.¨ and I realized that Chikane-chan should have one of those and the baskets were nearly empty so I quickly rushed to the entrance as Souma was left in the spot speachless.

I went again through all the guests as I apologized all the way through.

I finally arrived at the entrance and took one and got away immediately to where I left Souma.

I didn't really care for my stupid gamble. A possibility was a possibility.

I took my original necklace and keep it inside my dress since I had no pocket. I only had money for the taxi that got me here and the one that will lead me back to my house.

I arrived back at the room where I encounter Souma. There he was.

¨Souma.¨ he jumped a little for the sudden contact ¨Sorry.¨

¨Don't worry.¨ he look at the necklace he had in his hands ¨So… what did you do?¨

¨Nothing…¨ Souma didn't even question further ¨Want to try?¨

¨Sure…¨

¨Himeko?¨ another familiar voice arrived at the spot. The few moments that we had were enough to make me memorize her beautiful voice. I don't think that I would ever forget her. It was quite impossible.

¨Hi Chikane.¨ I boldly said which she responded with a bright smile while we hugged briefly. For the first time that night, I was confident with (ironically) the one who had cause me the attack of anxiety.

The music was now the only thing present in the room as everyone just stared at us in expectation. As much as we tried to ignore it, we were indeed the news of the day.

¨Do you want to have a drink?¨ I nodded and she took my hand and lead the way out of that room.

I didn't even question her. I could care less of the other people at the moment.

 **Next chapter will be the last since I'll combine the last two chapters.**

 **Thanks for reading, feel free to leave any feedback or whatever you like if you want.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So... this is it.**

 **I hope you enjoy the rest of it.**

I didn't want to do anything. I couldn't even do anything as my body became numb because of the touch of her hand. I could only see our hands united as everything around me sort of disappear. It felt quite familiar and nostalgic and warm and soft and everything at the same time. My whole self was dispersed, trying to make my mind grasp the situation. I wasn't even sure where we were heading towards to as she came to a stop.

¨Wait for me in here.¨ I sat on the stool behind me without saying a word ¨Two…¨ she looked at me but I was far gone ¨Just give me the champagne.¨ they gave her the whole, unused, bottle.

¨I-I don't drink that much…¨ I said as my mind ease.

¨Me neither. But…¨ she served two full cups while she maintained thet `but´ ¨… this is special.¨ she offered me one of the cups.

¨Hahaha you're right about that.¨ I got it in my hands. I was sure I was going to make it more special than it already was ¨So… what would you want to cheer upon?¨

¨Mmmm… maybe for…¨

¨Hey, did I interrupt something?¨ it was Souma ¨Can I join?¨ at this moment I surely didn't really want him by my side.

¨We were about to drink.¨ Chikane was not happy ¨Want some?¨ she offered him the bottle.

¨Sure, thanks.¨ he filled his cup ¨Want to go to a table?¨ he asked with the cup in one hand and the bottle in the other.

I didn't want to. The table with the stools beside the barista just seem better for me. It was quite distanced from the rest of the party and just more private. Souma didn't help but…

¨Okay.¨ Chikane didn't seemed too happy for it either. I think she accepted out of respect or something.

¨Let's go.¨ we went to a table nearby.

We arrived and Chikane got the chair out for me. I blush with my head low as I thanked her softly as I sat down.

Souma quickly sited beside me and Chikane in front of me.

¨So… what would we cheer upon.¨ Souma put his glass in the middle of the two of us. It was kind of weird seeing him like that. Chikane just seemed mad.

¨For… Chikane and her victory.¨ I said. Chikane smiled.

¨For our friendship.¨ Chikane said only to me. I really couldn't say that that made me happy.

¨For tonight.¨ Souma said. I really hope tonight would bring me something ¨Cheers!¨ he yelled as we just stayed quiet.

I only took a little sip. Chikane took a little more than I did. Souma finished his cup. We didn't say anything as Souma re-filled his glass with a smile.

¨It's quite good Himemiya-sama.¨ I would never imagine OSuma being like that. I hadn't really got out with him (I really hadn't even gotten out that much to begin with), but it was something that really surprised me.

¨Only the best in here.¨ she responded.

¨No doubt about it.¨ with only a few exchange of words, the whole feeling became tense and quite uncomfortable. I just stayed quite with my hands on the table.

¨I hope you can control yourself Souma.¨ I tried to deviate the conversation. Although I was clearly on Chikane's side.

¨Don't worry, I'm fine.¨ he responded with no problem ¨You haven't really see me so…¨ I wasn't too sure what that supposed to mean, but I was calm… a little bit calmed.

In the silence we just drink a little bit. But the silence continued.

I really didn't know what to do. Initially I thanked that someone was there for me while I was with Chikane, but in the moment I just wanted him to leave. I really didn't know how to talk to Chikane with someone by my side. I imagined every possible scenario and there was no one where I was left content. I thought for a second to just empty the rest of the champagne that was left in my cup but the image of Chikane looking at me in terror break that line of thought (plus I really didn't know my limit).

I looked at her while she was talking to some people for a brief moment to greet them farewell. The music became louder as the silence continued and my whole head just spin on itself trying to find a way out. My eyes just went through the whole room trying to avoid the two people beside me… I failed as my eyes for a brief moment met with Chikane's deep look until my embarrassment got the best from me and I started to blush full red while my head just turned to the other side.

¨Himeko, what happened?¨ Souma asked.

¨Nothing, it was nothing.¨ I turned my head to face Chikane, still looking at the table with one hand on my head and the other touching the base of my glass.

¨The music is really good, isn't it?¨ Souma asked.

¨Yep…¨ Chikane responded. I felt a warm hand on mine as I heard a chair being pushed aside ¨Let's go dance.¨ I couldn't even process what she was saying. I only know that at the next moment I was walking as Chikane had my hand in hers.

I didn't blush, I didn't speak, I just walked. My whole body just felt numb while it was guided by Chikane's hand.

I came to a stop in the middle of the crowd as I watched Chikane slowly turning to face me while she offered me her hand. I accepted.

I really wasn't what you call a `good dancer´. Throughout my whole life I danced about 3 to 5 times. I just could follow her lead and pray that I wouldn't step on her. I didn't even dare to look at her. I could just take a few glances towards her, watching her grin to me. Her hands were in my hips and my hands couldn't even move from her shoulders. Every effort that I put towards doing something more than enjoying our closeness was in vain. It was quite pathetic.

I saw the outside as more and more people came to see us. The embarrassment just grew on me and I hated my guts for being such a coward as I was wasting the opportunity. I saw the distance that my arms established and I could only feel more and more stupid. I could only wait for…

I suddenly came forward and close my eyes before crashing on Chikane's chest. I had felt some arms on my back. Some little idiot who wanted to bother. I wasn't really going to pay much attention. I open my eyes and…

I was at mere inches from Chikane's face. I froze in place as anxiety grew on me for every fraction of a second that passed.

My arms were holding her neck tight, my chest against hers, and my legs were in between hers. I felt her whole body against mine and I couldn't even think of nothing else than an apology as I blushed completely on the spot. The words didn't come. My body didn't move. I was just hoping for her eyes to stay close as they were while she was trying to regain composure.

I saw her eyelids starting to open and I screamed from my insides to move. But I didn't wan... I couldn't do it.

Her eyes open and our eyes met as I felt her body tremble against mine. I knew that it was the end of it all. I knew that she was going to push me away. This little accident was the closest I could ever get to her.

But nothing… I realized she was dead set on the spot. And I could only felt surprise as I saw her face flush in a second.

Maybe… no, I wasn't going to make me illusions for this second of possibility.

But the second passed and she just stayed there, not doing anything more than what I was doing.

It was my chance.

I separated from her with a smile and a wink and started to lose myself in the moment. But I didn't doubt for a second to get close to mess with her hair or to just stick our bodies. It was all or nothing at this point.

And it apparently worked, because Chikane was out of her moment of shiness and started to follow my little game. And we started to whisper in our ears, commenting on the place or the music or the people around us. And we looked at each other in the eyes with playfulness. It was our time.

But the song was over.

I saw the people just confused as everything became silent to prepare for the next song. I really didn't care and Ii think that Chikane didn't care either as I offered my hand which she accepted with a smile.

¨Himemiya-sama.¨ Souma came in. I forgot that we left him there drinking by himself to be honest. ¨Someone needs you… I think it's your father.¨ Chikane didn't hesitate too much before letting go of my hand.

¨I'll come back. I'm so sorry.¨ she said to me.

¨Don't worry.¨ I responded with a smile ¨I'll wait.¨ she smile while she turned and went to another place. At this moment I was brimming with confidence.

¨It's weird that you can talk so naturally with her.¨ I didn't respond ¨Even when we met you were so shy. And Mako tells me your first day of work and…¨

¨Sometimes I just want to do something and I do… Being with Chikane is one of does times.¨ I wanted to make it clear.

¨Sure…¨ he left it hanging in there for a while ¨Do you want to try it out?¨ he showed me the shell necklace.

¨Why not.¨ I got my half that I got from the entrance. We close the distance between the two of them… they fitted perfectly.

¨Wow… what a coincidence.¨ he was happy with the result while I couldn't understand ¨It might be that message from the universe that you have said.¨

¨I-I don't think that a simple game in a party is part of the grand scheme of the universe.¨ I was in complete denial.

¨Let's go somewhere else.¨ he grabbed my arm and let me somewhere else. I couldn't even fight him since the moment of shock was too much for me. We arrived at an empty and quiet room.

¨Souma… what are we doing in here?¨ I didn't like it.

¨Himeko… ever since I'd known you I've liked you.¨

¨I'm sorry Souma… I can't correspond u¡your feelings.¨

¨Please Himeko, we know each other. Let me have this chance.¨

¨I don't see you that way…¨ I had to tell him ¨I… like Chikane.¨

¨I guess so… But let me have this one chance and I assure you that you'll never regret it.¨ he grabbed my shoulders. I was scared… I was alone and I didn't know what was going to happen.

¨No Souma… please, let me go… please.¨

¨Just wait and I'll show you…¨ he came closer and closer while I tried to move… and he kissed me.

I just couldn't take him out of the way… all of my strength leave me as I just felt disgust from what was happening. I just wanted it to end as soon as it started.

And it ended.

¨Security!¨ it was Chikane ¨Himeko… are you alright?¨ she was holding me on her arms as I regained strengths.

¨Yes… thanks.¨ I responded as some guys came in and took Souma.

¨Himeko… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…¨ he apologized without stoppingwhile sobbing. I didn't respond.

¨Let's go somewhere else.¨ she offered me her hand and I took it without a doubt. We got out of the room and a few hallways later we were besides a huge door ¨This is my room.¨ I didn't do too much as the fresh memories of the last moment came to me. We entered and the hugeness of it all just made ma gasp in awe as she sat down at the bed ¨Sit down.¨ she offered the place beside her.

¨Sorry…¨ I said before sitting ¨… what did your father needed?¨ I didn't want the silence.

¨Just to talk to some guests and to talk me of another thing…¨ she blushed ¨Are you alright?¨ she asked me while she grasp my hand. I forced a smile for her.

¨Yes… it's just that I couldn't imagine Souma doing something like that… and when it's done to you…¨ I didn't cry, I just felt empty. I couldn't even react. I could just thank that Chikane appeared ¨I was so relieve when you came.¨

¨Yeah… I started to run as soon as I didn't see you where we left of.¨ she caressed my hand with sweetness and I couldn't ask for nothing more.

The silence came but it was not uncomfortable, it was rather warm and intimate and secured. The room just felt quiet with a tint of music that came through the walls. We were just keeping for each other.

¨Your room is huge.¨ I really wanted to know more about her.

¨Yes it is.¨ she responded with nothing else.

¨Uh… where do you keep the trophies?

¨In another room… too many to keep in this one.¨ I laughed a little bit. Then I strated gazing through the room until I saw her necklace.

¨So you believe in the two halves of shells…¨ I pointed at her necklace.

¨Oh yes… you too?¨ I nodded ¨Hahahah… you are the first one I've met that believes in it too. My father is always laughing at me because it's for kids or something… I thinks it's kind of sweet.¨ she blushed a little.

¨Hahahaha me too… but my friend is the ones who laugh… but this one that I got does not work with yours… because…¨ I didn't want to remember.

¨It won't work regardless… this one I got like more when I was a kid.¨ …

…

…

I didn't believe it, I was just impossible.

¨Oh… I thought you participated.¨

¨I did it for the rest… if it's not with mine it wouldn't I wouldn't even bother.¨

¨Well…¨ I started to check inside my shirt. Chikane started to blush ¨It's not what you think it is!¨ I blushed hard while my hands tremble trying to find it ¨I-I've also got half of a shell… I also pick it up when I was a kid… insane, right?¨

¨It is insane.¨ she was as perplexed as I was.

¨Want to… try?¨ she nod slowly.

She took her necklace off as I was with mine up in the air waiting for hers. Her hand was coming close and close until…

A perfect match.

My heart beat started to raise. I just couldn't believe it. And impossibility had just happened.

¨Uh… wow.¨ it was the only thing I could say.

¨Wow¨ it was the only thing she could say. We face each other we started to near closer and…

¨Himeko…¨ she got away abruptly ¨Look… I don't know too much about this…¨ she started taking really fast while I was in awe at this new side of hers ¨Anyhow… I even told my father about this feelings that I had and… he accepted them, even gaving me his support…¨ I had no words ¨I haven't question if I like boys or girls, the point is…¨ she took a brake and breathe deeply and… she continued to do so while I was waiting for the next thing to come ¨The point is… I- I like you…¨ … … ¨And I will accept if you don't want to but in this moment of impossibilities coming true… I really hope if you could give this a try…¨ I stopped her by grabbing her hand. She was red and her eyes just were wondernig through the room none stop.

¨I like you too Chikane… of course I'll accept your feelings.¨ she could only smile from ear to ear as I did while I was just founding funny the whole `Ice Princess´ deal.

¨Himeko… can I…¨I doubted for a second but I wasn't going to let anything be on the way of her petition. I closed my eyes and waited… and waited and… ¨Are you sure?¨

¨Yes.¨

¨Absolutely?¨

¨Yep.¨

¨Hundred percent.¨ it was inevitable to not find this quite cute.

¨Hundred percent.¨ quite nerve racking but cute nonetheless.

¨Here I come…¨ cute won by a mile.

¨Please…¨

And she kissed me.

Mako was right…

It was the same, but different. Completely different.

* * *

The kiss was over.

From it just the feeling and the hotness of our bodies and the permanent memory of it were left.

We looked at each other in the eyes. I tried to search for a sign in her eyes but I found nothing. Just her warmth that covered me and her beautiful smile that calm me. A smile that told me that this was just the beginning.

But I still wanted it verify it.

With shyness I grabbed her hand, and after a moment of surprise for the sudden touch between our hands, she corresponded it with more strength. I could only close my eyes, smile and go forward to unite our bodies while my head laid on her shoulder.

¨Can I stay like this for a while?¨ I asked her.

¨Sure.¨ we cuddle on my bed, trying to elongate the moment as much as we could.

¨Hey… what comes after this?¨ I fear of not seeing her again. So little time happened for this moment yet it was impossible to even question my feelings.

¨I don't know…¨ Himeko couldn't find an answer neither. Our lifes were too different and the media wouldn't let us alone. She was even part of the media and I feared because all my life people appeared and disappeared for their businesses but I didn't want to doubt her… I couldn't do it… I believe in her. All I could do was to put that doubt in the back of my mind, far away from everyth… ¨Do you want to lunch with me tomorrow?¨ … … ¨After my work… I think that I could leave before 1:30.¨ with her innocence and with not too much intention, she eradicated my doubts.

The way she speak just left me knowing that she was serious and telling the truth with obliviousness. I could only laugh.

¨Hahahaha sure… do I pick you up?¨ I asked as I was getting up trying to find her eyes again.

¨Yes… please.¨ she responded with relief. It appears to be that she wasn't thinking too much of what she was saying.

But I couldn't get angry at anything.

¨It's a date then.¨

I was happy.

* * *

I was already on Chikane's car on my way home.

Everything was perfect.

… not everything… but I wasn't really in the mood to remember some parts.

I arrived at home and thank the driver for his work.

I went up to my apartment and I open the door to find my place light up.

Mako was there, sleeping on the couch.

¨So you came in to wait for me… I'll tell you everything…¨ I whispered to her. It really didn't matter, if she is like that it's kind of impossible to wake her up.

I got her some blankets and I went to get ready to sleep,

I was ignoring that lingering question that as I laid in bed was impossible to continue ignoring.

¨What will I do?¨

By now I had a date but…

There was so much that was left.

And I could not be happier about.

 **This is the end of the story. If you want me to translate a story (that I wrote), ask me but it might take a while since** **I'll start a new project really soon (not for Kannazuki no Miko) that will be first done in English and then (if people ask me to) translated to Spanish.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Stephanie: thanks a lot, I'm glad you like it and that you waited for it. I'm sorry for not responding to you earlier, I just publish chapter 5 without checking the reviews and just now I realized that you had posted your thoughts. Thanks for commenting and reading.**


End file.
